Rubber compositions for vehicles tires frequently use reinforcing fillers, such as silica, to impart desirable properties such as abrasion resistance and rolling resistance. However, silica fillers have the sometimes undesirable effect of increasing the electrical resistance of the rubber compositions into which they are incorporated.